


Unrequited

by Mya_Stone



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mya_Stone/pseuds/Mya_Stone
Summary: A short walk in springtime, the love between old souls that never touch.
Relationships: Marlon & Marnie (Stardew Valley), Marlon/Marnie (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 20





	Unrequited

The steady downhill descent to the Saloon was easy on his legs. A cool breeze lightly scented with spring blossoms tousled his beard as the sun made its way towards the horizon. Sometimes Marlon forgot to appreciate the beauty of the natural world, as he spent most of the time in the mountain’s shadow. He blinked into the sunset, smiling. The town was gently bustling, planting seeds and knocking away the set-in dust of winter. People gave him a gentle wave or an easy nod, and he felt welcome.

He arrived at the Saloon the same time Marnie did, and his heart raced at the sight of her. She looked tired, with loose bits of straw in her hair and her face set into a frown. He inclined his head slightly in greeting, before opening the door with a rough, scarred hand. He held it for her, allowing her to enter first, and she bestowed a slight smile upon him in thanks. It was enough to warm his face, and he was grateful she did not linger, as he was unable to speak for several moments. He had adored her from afar for years, but somehow, she still managed to take his breath away. 

He ordered a drink and a meal from Gus, as he took a seat at the bar, knowing Marnie had taken a table somewhere behind him. He appreciated the sounds and smells of the old Saloon, the gentle clinking of glassware and iron chiming as food sizzled on the grill. He heard the door open, and he inhaled the scent of spring mixed with roasting garlic. 

“Oh, hey, Marnie.” A chapped voice called. “Man, you look rough. Hard day at the farm?” 

Marlon tried not to listen; he had not been invited to the conversation. But he heard her mention her cows and lament her appearance between comments from her nephew. He was consumed with a desire to stop her self-depreciation, to explain that it was precisely her, exactly as she was, that he found so alluring.

There was beauty in the dirt beneath her nails, in the straw in her hair. It was the natural aura of good work well done, the satisfaction of knowing the world was even a little better than it was yesterday. He understood that work ethic, that drive to do what had to be done, even if others didn’t understand the importance of it. It was why he organized the Adventurer’s Guild, and why he spent most of his days underground. The dirt under her nails showed that she understood that obligation, and he loved her for it. He looked at his hands and wondered if she could ever love him for the scars upon them.

Marlon finished his meal and emptied his glass, leaving a few small gemstones at the bar in thanks. Rising, he tipped his head at Gus and the barmaid, giving a gentle, sweeping smile to the others who had come. Marnie did not look up from her glass as he passed, but he smiled for her all the same. The spring air was colder now, the sky dark and dotted with stars, as he started his long climb up the mountains, back to his home. 


End file.
